Lets Not
by kyukyu0330
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak saja. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ia telah memiliki kekasih lain./"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, cih!"/Benarkah yang dikatakan perempuan itu bahwa ia tidak pantas dengan Kyuhyun?/KyuMin YAOI/Chap 2 Is Up!/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lets Not **

**Cast: Always KyuMin **

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik **  
**Kyuhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling memiliki walau mereka **  
**berdua milik Tuhan. Ide cerita ini MURNI keseluruhan dari otak saya. **

**Summary : Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak saja. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ia telah memiliki kekasih lain. **

**Warning: KyuMin FF | YAOI | TYPO (S)|GAJE **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort **

**Rate. : T **

**Length : Chaptered **

**. **

**. **  
**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**. **

**PROLOG**

* * *

Mata tajam pria bermarga Cho itu menatap nyalang sosok namja manis yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya angkuh. Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat namja yang telah bertahun-tahun bersamanya itu hanya menatap nya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Padahal namja manis bernama Sungmin itu baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan untuk pria itu,Kyuhyun.

"Kau menerima keputusanku?" tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkankan pandangannya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sungmin.

"Aku mau kita putus Cho."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi!" bentak Kyuhyun. Emosinya kembali tersulut saat laki-laki itu kembali mendengar kata yang paling ia benci.

Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa namja di depannya itu juga ikut terkejut karna Kyuhyun membentaknya baru saja. Kedua telapak tangannya perlahan meremas bantalan sofa yang ia duduki. Shock? Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya seperti itu.

"Jadi kau menerima keputusanku?" Mengabaikan rasa terkejutnya, Sungmin kembali bertanya. Berharap lelaki tampan itu akan segera menjawabnya agar ia bisa cepat pergi dari sini.

Berdua dengan Kyuhyun di apartemen Kyuhyun kali ini entah mengapa membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman. Mungkin karna situasi yang menyakitkan ini. Biasanya jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua disini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seperti saat Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun bermain game.

Atau Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin memasak.

Menonton drama dengan genre romantis didalam kamar yang berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menangis tersedu karena ia terlalu menghayati drama tersebut lalu Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan meminjakan bahunya untuk Sungmin.

Atau bahkan mereka menghabiskan suatu hal yang mengasyikkan di atas ranjang kamar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang berada dibawah kukungan lelaki tampan itu

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Situasinya berbeda. Pokoknya Sungmin ingin cepat keluar dari sini.

"Cho~" panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Diam Cho Sungmin! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata terkutuk itu keluar dari mulutmu lagi." Bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ini semua. Berminggu-minggu Kyuhyun tidak menemui Sungmin karena jadwal padatnya dan ia sangat merindukan namja yang sudah dipacarinya lebih dari tujuh tahun itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya seorang lelaki biasa berubah menjadi luar biasa sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat ia mencoba menjajal kepiawaian menyanyinya di salah satu pencarian ajang bakat terbesar di negeri ginseng itu.

Ia hanya coba-coba awalnya, namun siapa sangka justru ia lolos kebabak selanjutnya hingga ia sampai pada final dan pada akhirnya ia dinobatkan sebagai sang jawara.

Hingga suatu hari seorang pria dari agensi besar di Korea menawarinya untuk bekerja sama. Kyuhyun menolak pada awalnya, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin yang memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Kau membutuhkan itu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu sebagai penyanyi nomer satu di negara ini, dan inilah saatnya, aku akan selalu mendukungmu sayang, ucap Sungmin waktu itu yang akhirnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun menerima tawaran itu. Berat ia meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengejar impiannya menjadi penyanyi.

Tapi Sungmin akan selalu mendukungnya. Itu cukup untuk ia jadikan motivasi. Tapi sekarang? Namja manis itu pagi-pagi seperti ini menemuinya hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka? Kyuhyun tentu tidak terima!

Pemuda kelahiran Februari itu menghela nafas pelan berusaha meredamkan emosinya. Lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia harus kuat sekarang.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin meremas bantalan sofa. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain."

* * *

Sungmin keluar dari apartemen mewah itu lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pertahanannya telah runtuh. Ia juga terluka saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengusirnya tanpa memutus hubungan mereka. Dan terpaksa Sungmin mengakhirinya sendiri.

Ini bukan kehendakku, ingin rasanya Sungmin berkata seperti itu didepan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak mungkin mengacaukan akting yang ia lakukan dengan susah payah.

Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

_'Maaf Kyuhyun~ah.' _

**. **

**. **

**TBC **

**. **

**.**

**A/N : Ini baru prolog jadi saya buat pendek dulu.. Lanjut atau tidaknya saya serahkan pada minat readers yang membaca fanfic abal ini. Kritik dan saran saya butuhkan.. **

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much and review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Lets Not**

**Cast: Always KyuMin and Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik**  
**Kyuhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling memiliki walau mereka**  
**berdua milik Tuhan. Ide cerita ini keseluruhan dari otak saya.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak saja. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ia telah memiliki kekasih lain.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | YAOI | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate. : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**. **

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

_Sungmin keluar dari apartemen mewah itu lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pertahanannya telah runtuh. Ia juga terluka saat ini._

_Kyuhyun mengusirnya tanpa memutus hubungan mereka. Dan terpaksa Sungmin mengakhirinya sendiri._

_Ini bukan kehendakku, ingin rasanya Sungmin berkata seperti itu didepan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa._

_Ia tidak mungkin mengacaukan akting yang ia lakukan dengan susah payah._

_Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun._

_'Maaf Kyuhyun~ah.'_

**.**

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Selepas dari apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung pulang kerumah mungilnya yang ia tempati seorang diri. Sebenarnya Sungmin memiliki seorang adik lak-laki yang bernama Sungjin. Namun adik laki-lakinya tersebut kini tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Sambil meredam kesakitan yang melanda di ulu hatinya, Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungil nan montoknya ke kasur berseprei pink miliknya. Tidak besar, tapi cukup membuat Sungmin nyaman saat kasur itu ia tiduri.

Matanya menerawang keatas menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kilasan kejadian tentang beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia membuat suatu keputusan yang menyakitkan untuknya kembali terbayang.

"Hiks.." Lagi, air mata itu mengalir di pipi chubby pria itu. Ia kembali menangis. Seperti saat ia keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun dan menangis terisak karena perbuatannya. Bosan memang Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa ia juga terluka dengan ini semua. Mungkin air mata itu yang mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Melepas orang yang dicintai sangat sulit. Sungmin sudah terbiasa bertahun-tahun selalu bersama Kyuhyun. Menghabiskan waktu dengan pria itu di waktu luang. Tak terkecuali saat Kyuhyun mendapat waktu senggangnya di antara banyak jadwalnya yang padat. Biasanya, saat Kyuhyun sedang tidak sibuk Sungmin akan rela meminta ijin dari tempatnya bekerja lalu kemudian menemui Kyuhyun. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi.

Tak masalah untuk Sungmin jika gajinya akan dipotong karena terlalu meminta banyak cuti. Ia tidak mempedulikannya, karna baginya bertemu Kyuhyun lah yang lebih penting. Memeluk pria jangkung itu dengan erat serta mengatakan _'Aku merindukanmu,Kyuhyun.' _Sudah cukup untuk mencurahkan segala kerinduan yang Sungmin pendam terhadap pria itu.

Namun kini tidak lagi. Sungmin sadar semuanya tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Melepas pria itu sama saja membuat Sungmin harus terbiasa tanpanya mulai nanti..esok hari..minggu depan..bulan depan..tahun depan..atau bahkan mungkin selamanya.

Tidak, Sungmin menggeleng tidak mampu memikirkan itu semua. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan. Hidup tanpa Kyuhyun mau tak mau pria manis itu harus menerima sebagai konsuekensi akibat perbuatannya yang sepihak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu coklat yang berdiri gagah didepannya dengan sangat tidak semangat. Bukan hanya karna ia belum sarapan saja, tetapi kondisi hatinya yang sedang tidak membaik yang membuat kadar mood-nya sangat lemah.

Ia memaksakan senyumnya saat melihat pintu coklat itu mulai terbuka dari dalam dan menampilkan sosok pria mungil dengan gummy smile diwajahnya.

Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Hyukkie yang merupakan sepupu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Hyukkie.

Pria jangkung itu hanya tersenyum miris tidak berkenan menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie.

"Ada masalah? Kau tampak tidak baik saat ini. Masuklah aku akan membuatkanmu segelas jus jeruk segar." Ajak Hyukkie. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

* * *

Hyukkie meletakkan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk yang sangat menggiurkan di atas meja.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya melirik gelas itu sekilas tidak berminat untuk meminumnya.

"Kenapa kemari sendirian? Dimana Sungmin? Kau selalu membawa Sungmin tiap kemari." Tanya Hyukkie yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki berambut blonde itu memicingkan matanya mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh.

_'Ia tidak kemari membawa Sungmin. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun kemari pasti disampingnya akan ada Sungmin. Lalu kenapa kali ini Sungmin tidak ikut bersama Kyuhyun kemari? Apa ada masalah dengan mereka?' _Beberapa pertanyaan terus berputar di otak Hyukkie.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin?" tanya Hyukkie hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

**Bingo!**

Tebakannya benar.

Hyukkie menghela nafas pelan. Tidak biasa-biasanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada masalah. Kalaupun ada itu paling hanya beberapa saat bahkan beberapa menit setelah itu mereka berbaikan kembali. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasangan yang sangat serasi dan kompak sampai-sampai membuat Hyukkie iri. Itulah sebabnya jarang ada pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan kini mengetahui pasangan itu tengah ada masalah yang sepertinya cukup serius tentu membuat Hyukkie bertanya-tanya.

"Hyung..Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ya Kyu? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Hyukkie. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun yang enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun ia bersabar menunggu sepupunya itu kembali berbicara dan menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin dengan Kyuhyun menceritakan itu semua ia dapat membantu permasalahan yang menimpa Joy Couple itu.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gusar saat ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Hyukkie beberapa saat lalu. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya. Apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya serta penolakannya untuk menerima perpisahan dari Sungmin. Ia juga bercerita pada Hyukkie bahwa Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih lain. Hal itu sontak membuat Hyukkie terkejut.

'_Aku tidak tau Sungmin memiliki kekasih lain atau tidak. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya bersama seorang pria berlesung pipi sedang berbincang di Cafe tempat Sungmin bekerja.'_

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Kata-kata itu Hyukkie selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya tentang Sungmin dan berpikir positif bahwa mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah Sungjin adik Sungmin yang kembali ke Korea.

'_Mereka sangat akrab dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Aku ingin menyapa Sungmin tapi aku tidak berani karna aku takut menggangu mereka._

"SHIT! Cho Sungmin siapa pria yang bersamamu itu!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah. Ia meremas stir kemudinya dan menatap kosong jalan didepannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

Tentang apa yang dikatakan Sungmin waktu itu benar bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih makanya ia ingin meminta putus dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak serendah itu mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tau bahwa Sungmin sangat mencintainya. Sungmin tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Tidak hanya sehari dua hari saja Kyuhyun mengenal pria manis itu. Namun bertahun-tahun lamanya ia mengenal Sungmin. Sehingga rasa percaya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin amatlah besar. Termasuk Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai saat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat ia mendengar suara bising ringtone ponsel nya yang berdering nyaring. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengangkatnya asal tanpa melihat layar ponsel tersebut untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

"_Ya halo."_

"_..."_

"_Aku dijalan. Kenapa?"_

"_..."_

"_Lagi? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini aku free?"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah aku akan kesana!"_

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak tanpa mempersilahkan orang yang menelponnya berbicara. Ia lalu melirik lampu lalu lintas yang ternyata sudah berganti warna hijau. Lalu ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi.

* * *

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan saat ia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk tadi bahwa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Mimpi buruk?

Tubuh mungil itu langsung bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang saat menyadari bahwa itu semua bukan mimpi buruk. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar di hati Sungmin. Ingin ia kembali menangis seperti tadi, namun ia lelah. '_Percuma aku menangisi semuanya jika semua tidak bisa kembali seperti awal lagi',_pikir Sungmin.

Dengan bermalas-malasan pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum makan sejak kemarin." Cicit Sungmin pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia yang semula berniat mau mandi mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan.

Sungmin tahu apa itu! Nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya dan ia tahu siapa yang memasaknya.

Dengan langkah cepat Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju dapur sederhana miliknya. Senyumnya mengembang saat menyadari sosok itu tengah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

Menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya, pria mungil itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun Ming-hyung?" Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wokkie itu menyapa Sungmin.

Memilih mengabaikan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Sungmin langsung duduk di kursi yang terdapat di salah satu meja makan itu dan mulai membalikkan piring di atas meja.

Ia akan menyendok nasi goreng itu sebelum kemudian Ryeowook menegurnya.

"Ya Hyung! Mandilah terlebih dulu baru makan! Kau sangat bau ish!" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sinis disertai dengan gerakan tangannya yang menutup hidung untuk menghindari indra penciumannya yang akan menghirup aroma badan Sungmin jika ia tidak menutup hidungnya.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan berdecak sebal.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku lapar Wookie-ya!" Seru Sungmin.

"Ish tapi kau harus mandi dulu hyung! Kau sangat bau dan terlihat kusam!"

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Ryeowook yang menyebut dirinya bau, Sungmin mencium kedua ketiaknya dan tersenyum sinis pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bau! Aku masih tetap wangi!" Kilah Sungmin.

"Pokoknya mandi!" Titah Ryeowook yang tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menyuruh Sungmin mandi terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin yang tidak mau mendengar teriakan Ryeowook lagi dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin yang menggerutu pelan. Setelah Sungmin hilang dari penglihatannya lelaki manis itu tersenyum lembut.

Ryeowook adalah hoobae Sungmin sewaktu kuliah sekaligus orang yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin begitu pula sebaiknya. Wajar jika Sungmin tidak terkejut atau marah saat mendapati Ryeowook sudah berada dalam rumahnya bahkan 'mengacak-ngacak' dapurnya.

Sungmin memang mempersilahkan Ryeowook berbuat apa saja di rumahnya asalkan Ryeowook tidak membuat rumahnya berantakan atau tidak merugikannya selama ia berada di rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung duduk di kursi. Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin sudah segar kembali menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Sungmin kemudian menghidangkannya di depan Sungmin.

"Kau sangat tau kesukaanku." Sungmin menyendok makan itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya pelan dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga Hyung, berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau masih terlihat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil eoh?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan sangat lahap. Bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ryeoowok tapi hanya saja Sungmin bosan tiap mendengar kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook tiap saat melihat Sungmin makan. Sungmin tau dan menyadari wajahnya memang sangat menggemaskan bahkan sangat sangat menggemaskan. Namun ia biasa saja saat orang lain memujinya seperti itu. T

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang memujinya dan membuat ia merona serta ia akan merasakan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun?

**TAKK**

Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya di meja saat tiba-tiba ia kembali mengingat Kyuhyun. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana saat ia kembali memikirkan lelaki tampan itu.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Masakanku tidak enak ya?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Ryeowook. Di wajah manis itu tersimpan sedikit rasa kecewa dan Sungmin membenci itu.

"Tidak. Masakanmu sangat enak.." Sungmin berkata dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku tau masakanku enak Hyung!" Oh Kim Ryeowook kau memang sangat menggemaskan. Mood mu berubah hanya dalam sekejap. Ck!

"Lalu kenapa Hyung tidak menghabiskannya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Ryeowook atau tidak. Jika ia tidak menceritakannya maka pria bermarga Kim itu akan terus mendesaknya. Jika ia bercerita setidaknya ia tidak memendam semua masalahnya sendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir Ryeowook-ah."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**Eh iya..saya berubah pikiran ternyata ff ini tidak berchapter panjang tapi mungkin hanya sampai chapter 4 saja..****

** Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan..Ide saya sangat terbatas dan mungkin untuk chapter ini belum dijelaskan alasan Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun..Tapi chapter depan bakal ada penjelasannya kok..**

**Untuk yang menebak Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena disuruh agensi Kyuhyun itu enggak kok.. Sebenarnya Sungmin mutusin Kyu karna alasan 'sepele' tapi alasan sepel itu yang membuat hati Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sakit.. **

**Saya sengaja disini membuat perasaan Sungmin sensitif..**

**Maaf jika note saya terlalu panjang.. Terimakasih buat yang bersedia membaca ff abal ini bahkan bersedia me-review.. *bow**

**Big Thanks To :**

**minniekyu, ,gorjazsimba,fariny,zee konstantin,Lee Min Chan,minnie kyumin,kyumin joyer,Chella-KMS, ,Park Ha Mi,KMalways89,kyumin saranghae,winecouple,pumkinsparkyumin,DinaLuvKyumin,Princess Kyumin137,cloudswan,kyumin pu,sitara1083,kim hyun nie,winecoup137,shflynie,ISungyi,cintakyumin137,ciciratnasari108,N'cie Gyuminglove,sissy,Yefah,Park Heeni,Thania Lee,hanna,Akila Mecca,abilhikmah, .1,Isnaeni love sungmin,aryaahee,Heldamagnae, ,stawberry rae,5351**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Lets Not**

**Cast: Always KyuMin and Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik**  
**Kyuhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling memiliki walau mereka**  
**berdua milik Tuhan. Ide cerita ini keseluruhan dari otak saya.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak saja. Ditambah dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ia telah memiliki kekasih lain.**

**Warning: KyuMin FF | YAOI | TYPO (S)|GAJE**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate. : T+**

**Length : 4**

**. **

**. **

**Happy Reading )/ **

**. **

**.**

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Ryeowook atau tidak. Jika ia tidak menceritakannya maka pria bermarga Kim itu akan terus mendesaknya. Jika ia bercerita setidaknya ia tidak memendam semua masalahnya sendiri. _

_Sungmin menghela nafas pelan berusaha menahan emosinya._

"_Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir Ryeowook-ah."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sungmin tersenyum saat pintu Cafe tempatnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan berlesung pipi yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. **_

_**Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin dan duduk di kursi meja nomor empat. Sungmin mendekati pria itu kemudian duduk didepannya setelah sebelumnya ia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas capucinno float yang ia letakkan di atas meja.**_

"_**Apa tidak apa aku mengunjungimu saat kau sedang bekerja?" Pria berlesung pipi itu, Choi Siwon memulai percakapan.**_

"_**Tidak apa. Aku memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk beristirahat." Jawab Sungmin. **_

_**Pria tampan itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin.**_

"_**Hyung..sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."**_

_**Sungmin tersenyum,"Aku juga merindukanmu Siwon-ie."**_

_**Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Lelaki yang memiliki pesona luar biasa itu memang murah senyum. Apalagi untuk Sungmin, sepupu yang lebih tua darinya yang sudah tidak ia jumpai sekian lama. **_

"_**Bagaimana bisnismu di Busan? Apa menyenangkan kau tinggal disana?"**_

"_**Bisnis ku berjalan dengan lancar. Dan aku sangat nyaman tinggal di Busan."  
**_

_**Sungmin memicingkan mata, "Benarkah? Kukira setelah kau meninggalkan Seoul dan menetap ke Busan untuk pekerjaanmu akan membuat hidupmu tidak nyaman."**_

_**Siwon terkekeh pelan. Pria itu menyeruput sedikit segelas capucinno float didepannya kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin. **_

"_**Kau tahu Hyung, sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatku nyaman berada di Busan."**_

_**Siwon terdiam sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku menemukan tambatan hatiku disana. Dan aku menemuimu karna ingin memberikan ini."**_

_**Matanya membulat saat ia membaca undangan itu tertera nama "Siwon &amp; Kibum". **_

_**Ia lalu mendongakkan wajahnya kembali menatap Siwon yang masih menatapnya tersenyum.**_

"_**Kau akan menikah?" Tanya Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon.**_

"_**Kenapa baru mengabariku sekarang? Astaga Siwon kau keterlaluan! Kau menikah 1 minggu lagi dan kau baru mengabariku sekarang?" Sungmin menatap tajam Siwon.**_

"_**Ish.. Bukannya aku melupakanmu Hyung. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tidak bisa ke Seoul untuk menemuimu."**_

_**Sungmin berdecih pelan,"Alasan macam apa itu? Ada ponsel Wonnie-ya! Kau bisa menlfonku!" Ujar Sungmin tak mau kalah.**_

"_**Aku tidak mau memberi kabar spesial untukmu melalui telepon!"**_

_**Sungmin kembali berdecih lalu menyeruput minuman miliknya.**_

_**Ia kembali menatap Siwon.**_

"_**Jadi Kibum..Dia.."**_

"_**Kim Kibum. Pria manis nan lembut sekaligus berwajah dingin yang mampu menarikku kedalam pesonanya."**_

"_**Sekaligus mampu membuatmu menjadi tidak pemalu lagi eoh?" tanya Sungmin ketus.**_

"_**Haha.."**_

"_**Kenapa tertawa!"**_

"_**Ya itulah dia Hyung.. Aku dibuat gila karnanya.."**_

_**Sungmin mengangguk paham. Memahami perasaan Siwon bahwa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang itu memang memang membutakan segalanya.**_

_**Termasuk saat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih ingat saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan hoobae-nya saat ia masih berada di Senior High School. Siang malam ia selalu memikirkan lelaki bermarga Cho itu. Bahkan Sungmin yang memiliki sifat pemalu membuang sifatnya itu kemudian dengan berani mulai mendekati lelaki itu walau secara sembunyi-sembunyi.**_

_**Mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi, memandangnya dari kejauhan. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk tau lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun.**_

_**Hal yang tak ia duga terjadi ketika tepat pada tanggal 13 Juli lelaki bermarga Cho itu tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia mengetahui bahwa Sungmin selalu mengikutinya bahkan memperhatikannya. Membuat kertarikan sendiri untuk Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.**_

_**Lelaki itu menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. **_

_**Sungguh ia sangat beruntung karena cintanya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

"_**Hyung aku harus pergi." Ucapan Siwon membuyarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah kecewa mengetahui Siwon akan segera pergi. Ia masih merindukan pria itu.**_

"_**Kenapa tidak menetap di Seoul saja Wonnie?"**_

_**Siwon menggeleng,"Tidak bisa Hyung. Aku harus mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Kibum."**_

_**Sungmin mengangguk mengerti walau rasa kecewa masih melandanya.**_

"_**Aku berjanji Hyung jika aku dan Kibum sudah menikah aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan menetap lagi disini."**_

_**Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu mendengar janji Siwon. Sekejap rasa kecewa itu menguar entah kemana.**_

"_**Baiklah ku pegang janjimu Wonnie!" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Siwon yang juga beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan.**_

"_**Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hyung." Ujar Siwon. Lengan kekarnya memeluk Sungmin erat.**_

"_**Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Wonnie." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Siwon dengan lembut.**_

"_**Sampaikan salamku pada Kibum." **_

_**Siwon mengangguk, "Ya pasti." **_

_**Pria itu lalu membalikkan badannya berjalan keluar dari Cafe meninggalkan Sungmin.**_

_**Sungmin berniat kembali bekerja setelah sosok Siwon sudah tidak terlihat. **_

"_**Benarkah yang kau katakan itu? Cho Kyuhyun penyanyi tampan itu berpacaran dengan pria biasa saja?"**_

_**DEG**_

_**Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara dua orang perempuan sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun dan..kekasihnya. Itu dia bukan?**_

"_**Tentu saja. Aku beberapa bulan yang lalu melihat Kyuhyun sedang bersama seorang pria cantik sedang makan es krim di sebuah kedai es krim dekat taman kota."**_

"_**Aku yakin kau salah lihat, Tiffany-ah." Ujar perempuan satunya.**_

"_**Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Aku mengenal baik itu Kyuhyun walau ia memakai kacamata hitam dan topi untuk melancarkan aksi penyamarannya."**_

"_**Oh ya?"**_

"_**Ya, lagipula Kyuhyun dan pria itu teman sewaktu aku masih di Senior High School."**_

"_**Wow!"**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, cih!"**_

_**Tidak salah lagi. Orang ini memang sedang membicarakan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Sungmin duduk membelakangi dua orang itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Hanya saja ia ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan orang itu tentangnya dan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Aku sangat menyayangkan Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih yang menurutku sangat tidak pantas dengannya."**_

_**DEG**_

"_**Apa dia begitu buruk?"**_

"_**Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Penampilannya sangat sederhana. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memakai pakaian sangat modis. Dia juga sangat menyebalkan. Bertindak sok polos didepan Kyuhyun."**_

_**Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benarkah yang dikatakan perempuan itu bahwa ia tidak pantas dengan Kyuhyun?**_

_**Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya selalu pantas disamping Kyuhyun. **_

_**Tidak, bukannya ia merasa sempurna. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi Kyuhyun-lah yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti orang sempurna. **_

"_**Kau jangan seperti itu dalam menilai seseorang Tiffany-ah. Itu tidak baik. Terkadang apa yang kau lihat belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataannya." Perempuan didekat Tiffany itu mengingatkan. Namun gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, acuh.**_

_**Tiffany?**_

_**Sungmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia mengenal nama itu.**_

"_**Aku melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin bersikap sok manja di depan Kyuhyun. Cih menjijikkan sekali."**_

"_**Kau hanya cemburu padanya."**_

"_**Cemburu? Haha kau sangat lucu Yuri-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu. Hanya saja yah..menyayangkan Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih seperti pria itu."**_

_**Sungmin menggeleng pelan mendengar cacian wanita bernama Tiffany itu yang sangat menusuk hatinya.**_

_**Sebegitu burukkah ia untuk Kyuhyun?**_

_**Tak tahan harus mendengar cacian-cacian itu lagi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya lalu kembali menuju dapur tempat ia bekerja.**_

_**Yuri lebih memilih tersenyum daripada menjawab kata-kata Tiffany. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat sahabatnya itu yang selalu menggosipkan orang lain.**_

"_**Well, aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun seorang gay." Ujar Yuri.**_

_**Tiffany mengendikkan bahunya lagi, "Masa bodoh. Lagipula pasangan sesama jenis seperti itu sudah biasa untuk sekarang ini."**_

"_**Yeah.."**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya tak percaya mendengar cerita yang keluar dari bibir seksi Sungmin.

"Astaga Hyung kau memutuskan Kyuhyun hanya karena cacian wanita itu?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Ia membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Menatap sayang lelaki manis dihadapannya ini.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat terpukul Wokk-ah."

"Hyung kenapa memikirkan ucapan orang lain? Kau sangat pantas dengan Kyuhyun." Lelaki bermarga Kim itu berusaha menghibur Sungmin.

Sebenarnya ia bukan bermaksud menghibur saja, tetapi apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Sungmin memang sangat serasi dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun hanya karna hal sepele.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Memahami Sungmin memang terkadang sangat lah sulit. Ia tahu Sungmin memang sangat sensitif terhadap orang yang menilai dirinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Wokk-ah. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau sangat pantas dengan Kyuhyun, Hyung!" Seru Ryeowook. Melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini hanya karna ucapan seseorang lama kelamaan membuat emosi Ryeowook tersulut juga. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak wanita yang telah berani menghina Hyung-nya!

"Tidak Wokk..Hikss..Semua sudah berakhir. Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih lagi." Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Apa? Astaga Hyung kenapa kau sampai melakukan seperti itu? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun, Hyung. Ia pasti sangat terluka saat mengetahui kau mengatakan kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Jika aku tidak seperti itu Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskanku."

"Hh~ tenanglah Hyung." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Sungmin.

"A-aku.."

"Istirahatlah Hyung. Kau tampak sangat kacau. Aku keluar sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu." Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin singkat kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan lelaki pecinta labu itu.

Setelah ia pergi dari rumah Sungmin. Ryeowook berjalan menuju taman kecil yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ayunan dan menunduk.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin diam saja melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada didalam saku mantelnya. Mencari kontak bernama Kyuhyun di ponselnya kemudian mendekan simbol gagang telepon berawarna hijau di layar tersebut.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu sambungan telepon terjawab. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya suara seseorang diseberang sana menyapa Ryeowook . Membuat pria bersuara indah itu tersenyum senang.

"_Halo Kyu.."_

"_..."_

"_Ya ini aku Ryeowook."_

"_..."_

"_Kyu apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"_..."_

"_Oh yasudah kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."_

"_..."_

"_Ya."_

**PIP**

Ryeowook memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan kecewa. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk saat ini. Mau tak mau ia harus menunda apa yang ia ingin beritahukan pada lelaki pecinta game tersebut.

Tak apa..aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti,pikir Ryeowook.

Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju rumah Sungmin.

Setidaknya ia harus menemani Sungmin saat ini.

* * *

Ryeowook melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Ia baru saja selesai mencuci piring yang ia gunakan untuk makan malam bersama Sungmin tadi.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju kamar Sungmin dan membuka pintunya sedkit. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari Sungmin sudah tertidur pulas. Ia pasti sangat lelah,pikir Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu lalu dengan pelan kembali menutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sungmin.

Ryeowook lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa lembut yang terdapat disana.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke meja untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya, lalu ia kembali mencari kontak bernama Kyuhyun disana kemudian mendialnya.

"_..."_

"_Hei Kyu.."_

"_..."_

"_Ya ini memang sangat penting."_

"_..."_

"_Ini tentang Sungmin Hyung, Kyu."_

"_..."_

_Ryeowook tersenyum saat mendengar reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir saat ia menyebut nama Sungmin._

"_Kyuhyun-ah..Sungmin..Hubungan kalian.._

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kalut setelah Ryeowook tadi menelfonnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

Ia sudah tahu sekarang alasan Sungmin memutuskannya secara sepihak hanya karna orang lain. Dan ia sudah tau bahwa Sungmin tidak pernah memiliki kekasih lain selain Kyuhyun.

Sedih dan senang yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

Ia begitu sedih mengetahui alasan Sungmin sebenarnya yang sangat sepele hingga ia tega memutuskannya.

Ia juga merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang Sungmin cintai dan ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk kembali mempersatukan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Cho Sungmin kau sangat bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat tidak sanggup jika ia berpisah dari Sungmin. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu. Bahkan ia bertekad hari ini Sungmin memutuskannya maka hari ini juga ia akan kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Kembali seperti dulu saat ia memberikan seluruh rasa cintanya pada Sungmin.

* * *

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri lelaki manis yang berdiri di depan rumah kekasihnya. Matanya menatap tajam Ryeowook sehingga membuat lelaki manis itu sedikit menunduk.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyu!" Seru Ryeowook.

"Dimana Sungmin!"

"Dia ada di dalam sedang tidur."

Kyuhyun berniat masuk ke dalam rumah itu namun dengan sigap Ryeowook menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tenanglah. Jangan tunjukkan kemarahanmu pada Sungmin."

"LEPAS HYUNG!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" bukannya melepaskan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook justru kembali membentak Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Ryeowook sendu.

"Jangan tunjukkan emosimu pada Sungmin. Dia sedang lemah saat ini." Ujar Ryeowook lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menuruti permintaan Ryeowook.

"Masuklah dan temui Sungmin."

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu kamar Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut untuk berbaring disamping kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Kyuhyun menatap wajah polos Sungmin, kemudian ia membelai pelan pipi chubby yang selalu di kecupnya itu.

Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari di kedua pipi itu terdapat bekas air mata yang telah mengering.

Sungmin-nya pasti menangis lagi.

Pandangannya beralih pada bibir ber-shape M milik Sungmin yang menggoda dirinya untuk ia kecup.

Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun mencongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin.

Sedikit melumat hingga mampu membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

Menyadari tindakannya menganggu sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap, Kyuhyun menyudahi aksinya mencium bibir Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa sesuatu tengah berada didekatnya secara perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

Ia sedikit tersentak saat ia yakin penglihatannya melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hai sayang.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Saya kembali lagi..**

**Sudah tau khan alesan Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Sepele khan? Itu menurut saya sepele sih. Tapi gak tau gimana dengan kalian..**

**Ya seperti yang saya tulis di note chapter sebelumnya bahwa saya menceritakan Sungmin disini memiliki perasaan yang sensitif..**

**Saya tidak akan bercuap-cuap panjang lebar.. Tapi saya akan membocorkan bahwa chap depan KyuMin NC'an xD **

**Big Thanks To :**

**minniekyu, ,gorjazsimba,fariny,zee konstantin,Lee Min Chan,minnie kyumin,kyumin joyer,Chella-KMS, ,Park Ha Mi,KMalways89,kyumin saranghae,winecouple,pumkinsparkyumin,DinaLuvKyumin,Princess Kyumin137,cloudswan,kyumin pu,sitara1083,kim hyun nie,winecoup137,shflynie,ISungyi,cintakyumin137,ciciratnasari108,N'cie Gyuminglove,sissy,Yefah,Park Heeni,Thania Lee,hanna,Akila Mecca,abilhikmah, .1,Isnaeni love sungmin,aryaahee,Heldamagnae, ,stawberry rae,5351,ChanMoody,danactebh**

**Apa ada yang belum saya sebut? Ingatkan saya ya jika ada yang belum saya sebut ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**And last see you next time and mind to review?**


End file.
